


El omega más joven del mundo

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Kid Will Graham, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Will Graham, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teenager Hannibal Lecter, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Hannibal y Will se conocen muchos años antes.Will es un niño y Hannibal un adolescente. Sigue sus historia de amor a través de los años hasta el primer episodio de la serie.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

  
Las hojas secas se movian apenas bajo las suelas de sus costosos zapatos italianos. El joven avanzaba despacio, pero decididamente por llo bosques poco densos del pantano. Aún no estaba muy lejos de la civilización. Podía girase en cualquier momento y caminar de regreso la milla que había recorrido desde el hotel.

Pero el adolescente de 13 años no era si no tenaz en su busqueda. Algo lo había traído aquí. No el destino o un presentimiento, ni siquiera el deseo de estar sólo por un momento. 

Su madre hubiese creido que era para dibujar las bellezas ocultas del bayou, pero la realidad era otra.

La verdad era que el joven habia sido atraído hasta acá por un aroma.

Un aroma embriagante y dulce. Hacía cosquillas en su nariz y le hacia agua la boca. Notas de bosque y fuentes de agua pura, el calor de una fogata rodeado de notas de dulce vainilla. 

Con cautela avanzaba por la vegetación. Atento a todos los sonidos. No sabía cómo se llamaba el lugar, pero sabía que no estaba muy lejos de la fuente del delicado aroma.

Su cabello rubio empezaba a pegarse a su frente a causa de la transpiración. Su camisa blanca impecable ahora tenía manchas debajo de sus axilas y había tenido que remangarse las mangas hasta los antebrazos para evitar que se pegara vegetacion a ésta y la manchara. Así también había hecho un dobladillo a sus pantalones. 

Miró sus zapatos de cuero costosos y suspiró. No tenían remedio. La humedad del pantano los arruinaría antes de que volviera a casa. 

Metió la mano a su bolsillo tocando a tientas los 3 chocolates que traía consigo. En ese momento deseaba un poco de agua, pero podía esperar. Sentía como si su corazon lo impulsara a encontrarse con ese algo misterioso que lo llamaba a vanzar un poco más.

Unos pasos mam y pudo distinguir entre el follaje una pequeña figura. Se detuvo a observar escondido detras de un árbol. 

Era un pequeño.

No podría tener más de 9 años. Tenía el cabello alborotado. Una corona de rizos color chocolate rodeaba un rostro redondo con algunas pecas cerca de la nariz. Vestía una camiseta una talla más grande y un par de shorts aazule. Usaba zapatos desgastados y un par de calcetas que estaban demasiado estiradas como para ser nuevas, aunque estaban limpias.

El niño estaba en cuclillas observando una mariposa. En la tierra, al lado de él, estaba un peluche de tela bastante usado. Un cachorro de orejas largas y nariz grande.

El pequeño levantó el rostro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecia haber captado un olor. Abrió sus ojos y Hannibal no pudo moverse.

Eran de un bello azul con notas amarillas alrededor. Eran tan hermosos. 

El niño miraba directamente hacia donde estaba él. Hannibal salió de su escondite.

El pequeño se irguió, retrocedió un paso y lo observó en silencio. El adolescente guardaba en ese momento cada detalle del pequeño rostro en su memoria. Los labios superiores generosos y el inferior delgado. Las pestañas abundantes que rodeaban sus ojos. La barbilla delicada. La nariz fina y respingada. Unos lentes que parecían muy grandes para su rostro infantil descansaban sobre su aeco nasal.

Hannibal salió de su trance con la voz angelical del pequeño.

-Hola..

El joven tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta.

-Buen día..

-Estás perdido?...

Preguntó el niño acercandose a él lentamente.

-no..pero siento que encontre algo inesperado..

Sonrió el adolescente. El niño lo miró a los ojos. Apenas le llegaba a la altura del estómago. Avanzó corriendo hacia él y lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos. Hannibal se sorprensor. El pequeño tenía los ojos cerracer y parecía estar oliendolo. La mano del adolescente empezó a acariciar los rizos y a juguetear con lla hebras que eran más claras.

-Hueles muy bien...

Dijo el pequeño mientras rozaba su mejilla y nariz contra la camisa blanca del joven, quien sonrió. 

-Como te llamas, pequeño?.  
-Will...y tu?..  
-Hannibal..

El pequeño rio suavemente. Se separó y siguió riendo, tapándose la boca con las manos .

-Es un nombre raro..me gusta..

El adolescente se sonrojó un poco.

-Quieres jugar?.. tienes acento . De dónde eres?  
-Si..de Lithuania.  
-Como Transilvania?..

Hannibal rio y asintió. El pequeño le dijo que buscaba insectos para su colección. Pasaron dos horas buscando insectos. Despues de un tiempo el estómago del niño rugió. El adolescente le dió sus chocolates.

Al pequeño Will le gustaron tanto que le hizo prometer volver al día siguiente para jugar y traerle más. Hannibal accedió encantado. Un poco de inseguridad se asentó en su corazón sin embargo. Si quería continuar viendo al pequeño debía hacer lo correcto y pedirle permiso a los padres para poder jugar con él.

Mientras caminaba detrás del niño pensó en estas cosas hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña con un muelle cerca del agua. 

Will haló de su pantalón para que se agachara e hizo algo impensable para el adolescente. Le dió un beso tierno en la mejilla. Hannibal se levantó de inmediato y tocó con la punta de sus dedos el lugar donde lo había besado el pequeño, mientras lo miraba sonrojado y en silencio.

-Hasta luego..

Sonrió el pequeño y corrió a casa. 

Hannibal empezó su caminata. Llegaría tarde a la cena, pero valía la pena el regaño de su madre. Más después de tan encantador encuentro. Los colores del atardecer iluminaron su semblante, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

  
La oficina de correos no estaba tan llena como el señor Graham esperaba a esta hora del día. Generalmente a la hora del almuerzo habían más de 20 personas haciendo fila para enviar sus cartas y correspondencia.

Estaba algo nervioso. Jugueteaba con la carta en sus manos. Solo habia 3 personas delante de él en la fila. El pequeño Will jugaba con un antiguo carrito de metal con la pintura roja descascarada por el uso y los años. Le había pertenecido a él y ahora era de Will.

Música de fondo sonaba en pequeña radio de la oficina de correos, mientras el pequeño se recostaba sobre el fresco azulejo del piso en una esquina. Su padre se giraba de vez en cuando para confirmar que estuviese en el mismo punto.

La madre de Will habia escrito despues de 8 largos años. Se había vuelto a casar despues de que los dejó por una mejor vida. Una que ahira tenía. Pero el remordimiento y la culpa de haber dejado a su único hijo solo habían llegado despues del diagnóstico de infertilidad de su actual esposo. 

Una mezcla de ira y nostalgia habia hecho presa rl corazón del hombre. No quería negarle ver al niño ,pero tampoco queria compartirlo. Todo el esfuerzo y amor que había invertido en el pequeño y su propio orgullo le impedían siquiera pensar en dejarlo ir de su vida. NO. No se lo entregaría a nadie. Era su pequeño. Si ella quería verlo sería solo fines de semana y no se lo llevaría. El amor que aún sentía por ella , era de una persona que ya no existía. La madre amorosa y esposa feliz que una vez creyó tener. Ella ya no existía.

Tenia que hablar con Will primero. Para hacerle entender de la manera más simple cual era la situación. Se distrajo con estos pensamientos.

  
*

  
Will percibió el aroma nuevamente. El aroma de Hannibal.

Se levantó despacio del fresco suelo y metió su carrito en el bolsillo frontal de su overol. Empezó a caminar despacio siguiendo el aroma hacia fuera de la oficina de correos. Caminó entre el bullicio de la gente a la hora del almuerzo.

Caminó y cruzo dos calles. Su padre le había enseñado a cruzar con las personas, viendo a ambos lados. El aroma se hacia más fuerte y llegó a un restaurante francés. Pequeño pero elegante. Donde solo las familias pudientes de New Orleans tenían el rpivilegio de entrar.

Will apoyó sus pequeñas manos en el vidrio de las paredes. Miró su reflejo y miró a las personas dentro. El vestía un overol algo gastado que le llegaba arriba de los tobillos por el dobladillo, una camiseta de rayas amarillas y rojas y un par de tennis gastados. Las personas dentro usaban ropas finas. Las mujeres vestidos elegantes con cosas peludas que colgaban de sus hombros. 

Sabía que no lo dejarían entrar, pero aún así continuó buscando con la mirada a Hannibal. Debía estar cerca.

  
*

  
Después que entregó su carta, el señor Graham se giró para preguntarle a su hijo si quería un helado antes de ir a casa para el almuerzo.

Se asustó. Su pequeño había desaparecido de la oficina. Salió corriendo por la puerta de correos. Miró en todas direcciones. Había demasiada gente. Hacia donde habría ido?. Su corazon se aceleraba por el miedo de perderlo..de que le hicieran daño. Penso en que era de una belleza poco comun entre los niños y aunque aún. no presentaba, su aroma ya era bastante dulce. Era obvio que sería un omega.

Empezó a sudar al pensar en terribles escenarios. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el aroma de su hijo. Percibió el rastro y empezó a seguirlo con el corazon en la boca. Caminaba a prisa, tropezando con la gente y deteniendose de vez en cuando a recigre el aroma con su nariz las veces que se debilitaba en el aire.

*

  
-Asi que es muy bonito e inteligente éste pequeño?..estas seguro que te atrajo su aroma?. Aún es muy pequeño para presentar..sus padres probablemente se alarmarian por tu interés en él.

Dijo con cautela su madre.

-Es mi omega. Estoy seguro. Seguí su aroma desde el hotel hasta el bayou..

Contesto con completa seguridad el joven alpha.

En verdad era una situacion sin presedentes. La unica manera que un alpha percibiese el aroma de un omega a tanta distancia como de una milla sería solo en el caso de fuese su omega destinado. Pero lo mas desconcertante era que el pequeño era muy joven para presentar. Era algo nunca antes visto que semejante lazo surgiera a tan corta edad. Tanto para Hannibal como para el pequeño. Lo normal era que se formara despues del un heat del omega. Cuando él y su alfa destinado tenían mas probabilidades de encontrarse por la potencia de su aroma.

Su padre lo miró algo preocupado.

-Hannibal..aunque éste niño fuese tu omega, es muy joven aaú. Tendríamos que hablar con sus padres y acordar un cortejo muy largo. Me preocupa que cuando llegue tu primer rut..no podrás. Digo no es apropiado que estén juntos. Tendrás que resistir hasta que llegue su primer heat y faltan años..

-Querido..esa no es conversacion apropiada para la mesa. Lo hablaremos en casa . Hannibal,hijo debemos estar seguros que es tu omega. Y si ese fuese el caso, esta el hecho que debemos volver a casa en unas semanse. Estarán separados y tendrías que esperar varios años hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad para poder salir apropiadamente como pareja. No puedes salir con un niño no es correcto...

-Estoy seguro que es él. No dejo de pensar en él y su aroma me trae calma...como estar en mi hogar. Se que tal vez no suene lógico, pero hay estudios que concluyen...

Ambos padres se miraron mientras el joven se explayaba en la explicacion del último estudio sobre la conección alpha-omega. Lo escucharon atentamente y llegaron a la conclusión de que debían verlo interactuar con el pequeño para estar seguros. 

De repente el adolescente dejó de hablar por largos segundos y luego susurró.

-El está cerca..puedo sentir el impulso que me llama para ir hacia él..

Su madre apoyó ambas manos en ls mesa y preguntó algo alterada y emocionada.

-Lo hueles?.. Aquí?..


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal frunció el ceño.

-No..pero puedo sentirlo cerca.

Su mirada comenzó a recorrer el local. No podía verlo. Se puso de pie. Su padre lo imitó lentamente. El joven empezó a caminar despacio, mirando a todos lados, hacia la entrada del lugar. Su padre y madre observaban callados y lo seguían a distancia.

Will miró a Hannibal caminando hacia la puerta y empezó a golpear el vidrio del costado del restaurante. El joven no lo escuchó y el niño ccorri hacia la puerta del local. Sus pequeños puños golpearon una vez el vidrio y el alpha se detuvo y lo miró.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambos.

-Hannibal  
-Will!

El pequeño entró al restaurante y emempe a correr hacia el adolescente. Un mesero se interpuso en su camino. Hannibal le gruñó amenazante y camino más rápido hasta que se puso delante del niño.

El pequeño abrazo su pierna. Hannibal no lo miraba. Solo miraba al mesero con una mirada dura.

-Es mi omega..dejelo en paz.!

El mesero se sorprendió grandemente y lo miró atónito. Algunos comensales dejaron de comer y se quedaron callados ante semejante declaración. Nunca antes se habia visto una conexión tan temprano en la vida de una pareja. Sería la primera de la historia.

El hombre anonadado asintió antes de fugarse. Los padres del joven lo alcanzaron y se quedaron estupefactos al ver la juventud y belleza del pequeño. Se habían encontrado mutuamente a distancia. Señal inequívoca de una lazo ya destinado.

-Awww. Es tan lindo!

Chilló la madre de Hannibal mientras se arrodillaba frente al niño y acariciaba sus mejillas. Hannibal parpadeó de asombro y aclaró su garganta por la incomodidad de la situacion. Era la primera vez que se plantaba ante otro alpha y más uno mayor como lo era el mesero. Y su actitud posesiva ante Will. Le causaba un poco de verguenza haber perdido el control aunque fuese un poco.

El Señor Lecter aclaró su garganta y acomodó su corbata.

-En verdad es muy bonito, hijo. Buena elección. Amm.. Disculpen. Quiero decir pasemos a la mesa..

Hannibal lecleva una ceja ante el cumplido a su omega y luego asintió. Tomó la mano de Will que aún abrazaba su pierna mirando con desconfianza a la mujer de melosas palabras.

Se sentaron juntos a la mesa y Will proproce a sentarse de lado en las piernas del joven alpha para luego abrazarlo por el cuello y ronronear un poco.

-Aww..pero que cosita tan preciosa..mira querido puede ronronear ya!

Hannibal y su padre se miraron avergonzados ante la respuesta tan omega del niño a la cercanía de su alpha y las palabras de la mujer.

-Quieres comer algo?..

Will miró a hannibal y le contestó ilusionado.

-Puedo comer gumbo?

Los padres del joven rieron encantados. Hannibal sonrió y le contesto con ternura mientras acariciaba sus rizos con una mano y con la otra lo bajaba de su regazo para sentarlo a su lado.

-Me temo que aquí solo preparan comida originaria de Francia, mylimasis..  
-Oh...entonces...pastel y papas fritas?..

Los tres rieron mientras el pequeño se sonrojaba y sonreía un poco.

Un ruido fuerte en el cristal a su lado cortó sus risas. 

  
*  
El señor Graham golpeó el vidrio del ventanal. Una familia extraña estaba con su pequeño. La desesperación apresó su corazon. Gritó el nonomb de su pequeño mientras sus puños se cerraban sobre el vidrio.

-Willliam!!..

Corrió hacia la puerta del restaurante dispuesto a lo que fuera por recuperar a su hijo. 

Hannibal tomó la mano de Will y fueron a encontrar al hombre después del grito de júbilo del pequeño.  
-Papa!.

El hombre entró y fue directo al niño , quien corrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras le contaba triunfante como había encontrado a su persona.

Se abrazaron fuerte por unos momentos. El señor Graham arrodillado y el pequeño Will, que era más bajo para su edad, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste. 

Hannibal estaba de pie observándolos.

-Por favor.. acompañenos a almorzar. Es un placer Señor Graham. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advertencia: mordida explicita y un poco de sangre en el cuello de un niño.  
> básicamente Will es mordido por Hannibal. Lea con precaución o salte desde donde empiezan los simbolos !!!! hasta donde aparecen nuevamente. 

Will estaba en el muelle. Sus pequeños pies colgaban sobre el agua. LeiL un libro sobre coleópteros mientras comía uno de los chocolates que Hannibal le obsequiaba regularmente. Habían pasado unos dias desde la reunión en el restaurante. Los padres de ambos habían decidido dejarlos interactuar y observarlos mientras tanto. En unas horas vendrían a recogerlo para que Wil pasara la nohe en el hotel.

Lo que el pequeño no sabía era que su padre lo había solicitado. Esa noche vendría su madre con su nuevo esposo.

Al inicio el señor Graham pensó que sería bueno que el niño viese a su madre, pero tras las últimas cartas cambio drásticamente de opinión. La mujer tenía intención de llevarse al niño para siempre. Con forme pasaban las horas el enojo y las ganas de enfrentarlos se tranfromaban en inseguridad y aprensión. A último minuto fue al pueblo y llamó por telefono a los Lecter. 

Se sentó junto a su hijo en silencio.

  
-Papa?..que pasa?..

El señor Graham suspiró y cerró los ojos. Queria ser lo más honesto posible con su hijo.

-Tu madre..quiere verte..

Will miró pensativo hacia el agua mientras cerraba su libro.

-Lo siento... leí la carta que dejaste en la mesa de la cocina...lo siento papá..

Su padre se encogió por la sorpresa, pero rodeó con su brazos los hombros de su hijo .

-No importa..  
-Por qué quiere llevarme con ella?...por qué ahora?... después de tanto tiempo?..  
-Eso es algo que deberias preguntarle, hijo..yo tampoco lo entiendo..  
-No quiero ir!..no quiero ir con ella..quiero estar con tigo y con Hannibal!..

Dijo el pequeño, mordiéndose los labios . 

La mano de su padre que estaban en su hombro apretó con fuerza . 

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte..eres todo lo que tengo..

El niño se tiró a los brazos de su padre. En su regazo lloró por un tiemoo hasta que el sol de la tarde empezó a descender por el horizonte. 

Horas despues los Lecter se llevarian al pequeño al hotel. Los adultos habían hablado en la cocina por un tiempo. Hannibal y Will escucharon en silencio detrás de la puerta. Luego se fueron al muelle a esperar.

-No quiero ir...

El pequeño estaba en las piernas del joven. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a la camisa de Hannibal.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Mis padres pueden pelear tu custodia en los tribunales, en mi nombre. Aunque soy tu soulmate, en ausencia de una mordida de unión, no creo que podamos hacer mucho excepto proporcionar a tu padre un abogado. .. Pero tu madre es esposa de uno.. tiene mejor capacidad económica que tu padre y ..su esposo tiene dinero. Pasarian años antes de que pudiesemos llegar a un acuerdo y mientras tanto...

-Ella no me quiere..se fue. Me dará a un Alpha de su elección una vez que yo crezca..no quiero!.

Hannibal lo abrazó mas fuerte, mientras inhalaba el olor de su cabello. Si tan solo fuese mayor..nadie podria arrebatarle a Will. Su omega podría crecer sin miedo.. pero aunque ya era mal visto las uniones arregladas y hacía decadas que no pasaba algo así..los miedos del pequeño no eran del todo infundados. Después de todo la gente de alta posición siempre buscaba conecciones entre ellos mismos. Lo había visto entre amigos y conocidos de sus propios padres.

Pero ni Will ni Hannibal la conocían.. debían al menos darle el beneficio de la duda. Tal vez ella aceptaría el cortejo de Hannibal. Aun así la preocupación de que Will creciera sin su padre y su subsecuente sufrimiento lo inquietaban sobremanera.

-Y si me muerdes?..

Hannibal sonrió triste. Aunque lo mordiera la marca no perdurperd. Desparceria con el tiempo ya que Will aun no presentaba. Si ambos fuesen mayores y hubiesen presentado, su unión sería valida. Aún si el alpha era menor, incluso la custodia del omega sería compartida entre el Sr. Graham y sus padres. La madre de Will no podría llevarselo en contra de su voluntad.

-La marca se desvanecería..  
-Por favor.. inténtalo..  
-Pero..  
-Podemos percibirnos el uno al otro.. tú me sientes y hueles igual que yo a tí..eso solo ocurre cuando hay una conexión muy fuerte.. tú lo dijiste...por favor!

Dijo con los ojos suplicantes el pequeño omega. Hannibal tenía miedo de lastimarlo. Sabia que dolería, al menos hasta que lamiera la herida. Aún así no queque lastimarlo ni por un momento. Las probabilidades no eran muy altas. Probablemente la herida sanaría en cuestión de horas, sin dejar marca. Temía que decepcionaría más al pequeño.

Se abrazaron fuertemente y lloraron en silencio. 

Después de unos minutos, Hannibal asintió.

-Está bien..lo intentaré..pero lo haré muy rápido y ...  
-No tengo miedo, Hannibal...

El adolescente acarició la mejilla del niño. Su Omega era tan valiente. Sin pensarlo se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios en un beso casto. Will cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente. Tras unos segundos de la leve presion sobre sus labios, Hannibal se separó.

Will estaba completamente sonrojado. Hasta sus orejas estaban rojas y sus ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa. Le sonrió y ésta vez fue el pequeño quién le dió un beso. Sus pequeñas manos acunaban el rostro del alpha. 

Se dieron varios besos tiernos y luego de unos segundos mirándose, Will agachó la cabeza para descubrir su nuca ante Hannibal. El joven besó la delicada piel antes de abrir su boca. Tomó la mano de Will y con su otro brazo rodeó la cintura del omega.

  
!!!!

  
Sus dientes se enterraron en el lugar donde estaría la glándula especial en el cuello del omega. El niño tembló un poco y apretó la mano de Hannibal. El alpha hundió más los dientes afilados. Un poco de sangre empezó a brotar. Hannibal probó la escencia de Will. 

Estaba hecho.

Succionó la sangre y lamió la herida hasta que se cerró, dejando una cicatriz enrojecida que daría a paso a una marca rosácea evidente si fuesen dos adultos. Hannibal se decepcionó un poco al ver que la herida ya estaba sanando. Apoyó su frente en la nuca de Will y suspiró.

  
!!!

  
No habia más que hacer..solo esperar lo mejor.

Will levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero su expresión era de alegría. Tenia fé. Hannibal debía tenerla también. Ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente.


	5. Chapter 5

  
El Sr. Graham fumaba un cigarrillo en el porche de su casa. Hacia media hora que se había marchado su ex. Habían discutido acaloradamente. Ella no le había creído que Will hubiese encontrado a su alpha. Pensaba que era un truco para evitar que se llevara a Will. Su esposo había sido más comprensivo . Hablaron hombre a hombre en el muelle. Le dijo que él habia estado casado dos veces anteriormente y que entendía lo mucho que amaba a Will. Que no tenía intensiones de llevarselo. Solo había venido para permitirle a su esposa cerrar el capítulo, pero aparentemente estaba más obsecionada de lo que él pensaba.

Después de una corta charla en la que él le explicó que Will estaba con la familia del alpha, el abogado le había dicho que solo irían a comprobarlo al hotel y si después de eso la madre de Will no cedía, el mismo la convencería de desistir. Después de todo sabía lo que era estar lejos de sus hijos y lo incómodas que eran las visitas familiares. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos. El señor Graham no sabia si creerle o no.

Había llamado a los Lecter y les había pedido que por favor cuidaran de su pequeño, que no permitieran que se lo llevara su madre. Hasta les habia dicho que firmaría los pepeles de custodia compartida. Los Lecter habían insistido en que era innecesario por ahora y lo habían tranquilizado diciendo que no era imperativo que se presentara. Ellos mismos protegerían a Will.

*

La madre de Will había entrado con tanta prepotencia a la suite de los Lecter, que no le dió tiempo de reaccionar a ninguno de los alphas. La señora Lecter había intervenido tratando de calmarla. En verdad los niños dormían en la habitación contigua con acceso compartido a la suite. En la mente de los Lecter no cabía duda que no dejarían ir al pequeño con ella.

-Donde está!? Quiero verlo!.  
-Tranquilicese por favor. Y baje la voz. Los niños duermen..  
-Como que duermen?!! duermen juntos!!? esto es intolerable!!

El Señor Lecter les pidió tomar el té para conversar sobre el asunto. El apenado abogado logró calmar a su esposa y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa , mientras esperaban el servicio a la habitación. Conversaron sobre las leyes de protección a las parejas alpha-omega y sobre el estatus de los Lecter. La mujer aún parecia escéptica.

En la habitación de Hannibal ambos niños escuchaban con claridad todo lo conversado. Hannibal estaba sentado en su cama. Mas temprano los Lecters habían ordenado una cama extra para que Will pudiese dormir al lado de su hijo. Will estaba nervioso. En sus pequeñas manos retorcía las cobijas mientras las llevaba a su barbilla. Hannibal lo observaba.

-Ven aquí..

El pequeño omega bajó corriendo de su cama y se lanzó a los brazos del adolescente. Hannibal rió un poco y lo abrazó. Se acomodaron bajo las cobijas. Will apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del joven Alpha.

-No tengas miedo. Ni mis padres ni yo permitiremos que te lleven. .. Déjame ver tu cuello.

Preguntó con curiosidad el joven. Will se sentó en sus piernas e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Los dedos de Hannibal apartaron los rizos que cubrían el cuello del niño. Ahí estaba. La cicatriz ahora tenía un color rosáceo. Estaba muy bien definida. Era una hermosa marca de unión.

Sorprendido el alpha aspiró y luego suspiró de alivio.

-Que??como se ve?..aun está ahí??

Will levantó la cabeza oara verlo a los ojos. Hannibal le sonrió. La leve luz de la lámpara de noche lo hacía ver más atractivo . Will se sonrojó un poco, pero su curiosidad le ganó. El alpha no dejaba de sonreír.

-Dime hannibal!

-Está ahí..Es perfecta, mylimasis.  
-Oh!! de verdad?..  
-mmh.

Asintió el joven. Will lo abrazó muy fuerte por el cuello. Estaba feliz. Ahora podría quedarse con su padre y estar con Hannibal. Después de unos segundos la mano de Hannibal los separó. Will no entendía que pasaba hasta que vió al adolescente acercar el rostro al suyo. Su alpha quería un beso. A Will, que era aún pequeño, los besos le parecían graciosos y lo hacían sentirse bien.

Se encontraron en el medio y sus labios se juntaron suavemente.

Sin embargo la burbuja de felicidad de ambos colapsó al escuchar la voz de la madre de Will discutiendo con los padres de Hannibal. Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño al escuchar palabras tan frías. Hannibal lo apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras miraban en dirección de la puerta.

-Yo decidiré con quién se casará mi hijo!!..

Las voces de los Lecter se alzaron también. En el fondo podía escucharse la de un hombre que trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer aparte de las voces iracundas y ofendidas de los Lecter.

Will ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Hannibal. Este acarició sus cabellos y le susurró al oido.

-Will, no tengas miedo...Estoy aquí. Ahora somos pareja. Recuerda tu marca. Ven vamos.. terminaremos con este absurdo argumento. Solo tienen que verla y todo estará bien.

Los ojos de Will aparecieron de entre la pijama de Hannibal para verlo a los ojos.

  
-Lo prometes?..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awww el pequeño ya creció 😍

-Lo juro. Eres mi omega. Nadie nos apartará.. 

Will miró a la puerta y luego a Hannibal. Asintió y ambos bajaron de la cama en sus pijamas y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la puerta.

La madre de Will y su esposo estaban de pie. El se tocaba el arco de la nariz exasperado, mientras su esposa divagaba sobre los derehos de custodia. La señora Lecter sostenía en sus manos que temblaban de ira una taza. Ella y el Señor Lecter les mencionaban la batería de abogados detras de la firma que los representaba. Habían llegado a un limite donde se asomaba la confrontación legal.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a los niños entrar a la habitación. Hannibal estaba muy serio con su mentón elevado exudando seguridad y dignidad. Will apretaba su mano y en la otra sostenía el cuello de su pijama que le quedaba un poco grande. Miraba con inseguridad y desconfianza a los extraños. Hannibal habló.

-Debemos mostrarles algo..

Miró a Will, quien asintió y levantó sus brazos para ser cargado. El alpha lo levantó y descubrió su cuello con una de sus manos, mientras sostenía el peso del pequeño en el otro brazo. Una marca muy definida en la piel pálida del niño mostraba claramente que ahora eran alpha y omega.

la madre de Will se desplomó desmayada.

  
*

  
-Así que tu madre se desmayó? eh?  
-Si!!! fue muy divertido papá. Al inicio me dió miedo, pero después fue tan gracioso!! el hombre de corbata chistosa se la llevó sin decir ni una palabra! y la señora Lecter nos preparó chocolate caliente con malvaviscos!! fue genial!!

El señor Graham empezó a carcajearse como nunca antes lo había visto Will. Ambos reían, mientras trataban de pescar en el muelle privado. La mañana era hermosa. Había mariposas volando sobre las flores del pequeño jardín que Will y Hannibal habían plantado esa mañana. 

Los Lecter habían llevado el desayuno y habían partido hacia la ciudad para hacer una compras más antes de su viaje de retorno. Prometieron volver para firmar los papeles de custodia esa noche. Era claro para los adultos que ésta era una unión inusualmente fuerte y harían lo necesario para asegurar la felicidad de sus hijos.

-Papa!!! estás ahuyentando los peces!! jijijiji..

El señor Graham continuó riendo mas sosegadamente.

  
*  
-Promete que volveras?..

Dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos. Abrazaba su cuello con fuerza y sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de Hannibal, que lo cargaba en sus brazos.

El aeropuerto estaba muy lleno. El pequeño Will se sentia muy incómodo con todo el ruido y voces y la cantidad de personas que circulaban o corrían. Hannibal lo sabía por eso le había pedido que se despidieran en el hotel, pero Will había insistido tanto a su padre que lo llevara que el hombre había accedido con la condición de que se fueran en el momento en el que se sintiera incómodo. Sabía que su hijo era diferene y la separación de su alpha no ayudaría con la adaptación a su nueva escuela.

-Lo prometo. Vendré en vacaciones y podrás venir con nosotros cuando quieras. Te mostraré los lugares mas hermosos de Europa..

Contestó Hannibal y su voz iba perdiendo fuerza con cada palabra. Estaba visiblemente triste por dejar a tras a su omega.

Pero después de abrazarse y besarse varias veces, lo que escandalizó a algunas personas a su alrededor y trajo rubor al rostro del Sr. Graham, los niños se separaron para continuar su camino. Los Lecter prometieron vacaciones en familia.

  
*

  
El tiempo pasó. 

Will viajaba una vez al año a pasar el verano en casa de los Lecter o viajaban a playas de otros paises. Su padre declinó ir despues del segundo viaje. Se sentía más cómodo en su entorno. Los niños habían crecido tan unidos y se llevaban tan bien, que empezó a confiar más y más en dejarlo ir con ellos.

Will y Hannibal habían ido a nadar en la playa. Los padres de Hannibal habian invitado a Will a pasara un verano con ellos en su casa de vacaciones en Italia. Ir a la playa habia sido idea de la señora Lecter como una manera de mostrarle el mundo a su pequeña Misha y tambien para que la familia se relajase junta. 

Era muy temprano en la mañana. Los jovenes se habia escabullido para nadar a la hora del amanecer. Corrieron a lo largo de la playa. Los pies de Will levantaban arena que golpeaba las pantorrillas de Hannibal, quien corría detras de él.

No había nadie que escuchará los gritos de alegría del omega al ser lanzado con fuerza al agua fría por su alpha. Hannibal pensaba, mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos que su omega había crecido para ser la criatura más bella del planeta.

A la décima vez de ser lanzado Will no dejó que Hannibal lo levantara sino que lo haló del brazo para que se quedase con él en el agua. El agua salada caía por gotas recorriendo la hermosa piel del torso del adolescente hasta llegar a su cadera.

Ambos habían crecido con estructuras diferentes. Donde Hannibal era de hombros anchos y cintura atlética con piernas de bailarín, Will era más delgado ,pero con torso de forma rectangular y piernas de corredor. Para Hannibal, Will era sublime.

Sus rizos de chocolate húmedos y pegados a su cabeza rodeaban un hermoso rostro con ojos azules que lo atraían a contemplarlos en las noches silenciosas. Su labio superior rosáceos y voluptuoso y delicado labio inferior lo tentaban a todas horas.

La sonrisa coqueta del omega lo despertó de su trance.

-Que miras tanto ... Alpha?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del joven hombre al escuchar la seductora voz de su omega. Lo tomó por la cintura y atacó su boca. Un beso lleno de deseo. Hannibal tenia 17 y Will acababa de cumplir los 13. Las emociones de ambos y las sensaciones estaban al maximo.

Continuaron besandose. Sus cuerpos muy juntos, cuando el omega rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Hannibal. El alpha lo sostuvo por los glúteos. Sus dedos rozando el borde del speedo azul. Will gimió.

-Tocame!..  
-Will..no es el lugar..

El Alpha fue interrumpido por el gruñido de protesta de adolescente, que apoyó su frente en el hombro moreno. Hannibal creyó que eso era todo, pero Will metió su mano dentro de su traje de baño y sacó su pequeño miembro al aire.

Hannibal se mordió los labios. Will lo miró con pupilas dilatadas y susurró.

-Alpha...

No pudo resistir. Se arrodilló y el agua cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpos hasta sus cinturas. Hannibal empezó a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del omega. Hannibal nunca lo había besado así.

El alpha tomó el miembro de su omega. Acarició de raiz a punta el erecto miembro un par de veces. El aliento jadeante de Will le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Hannibal y sus manos en sus bíceps apretando. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Hannibal lo soltó un momento para liberar su propio miembro.

  
La diferencia de tamaños era obvia. Hannibal no era circunciso, y su grueso y largo pene era de un color más rojizo que el de Will, que era más pequeño, un tono mas rosáceo y circunciso. Tomó ambos en su mano y empezó a masturbarlos juntos. El canal apretado de su mano llevandolos mas cerca del placer.

Will levantó su cabeza y apoyó su frente en la de Hannibal momentáneamente. Bajó la mirada para ver los miembros de ambos. Estaba fascinado, pero éste tipo de placer era nuevo e intenso. Tan increíble que cerró los ojos y dejó caer su frente en el hombro de su alpha, que jadeaba ahora en su cabello. Podía sentir los alientos entrecortados y rapidos de Hannibal en sus rizos húmedos.

El omega gemía cada vez más con cada movimiento de la mano de su alpha hasta que el pulgar de éste pasó por la abertura de la punta de su pene y Will se perdió en el éxtasis. Sus gemidos débiles eran apagados por la piel del cuello de Hannibal.

-Ohhh..oh..ahh..

El semen traslúcido de Will cubrió la mano y miembro de su alpha, quien siguió masturbándose con ayuda del líquido. El muchacho gimió de hipersensibilidad, pero Hannibal continuó sin soltarlo hasta que terminó también gruñendo en el hombro de su omega.


	7. Chapter 7

Will estaba incómodo. Ser el nuevo chico una vez mas en otra escuela secundaria era triste. Su padre y el se habían mudado a la ciudad hacia unos años cuando inició, pero el bullying habia sido tal y con la recien diagnosis de Will, que su padre había decidido cambiarlo a otra escuela.

Cuando Will era niño, dos o tres tabloides habían tratado de vender su historia. Su padre había tratado de protegerlo lo más posible. A medida que iba creciendo no solo tabloides baratos sino también médicos y siquiatras lo habian acosado. De rumoraba en los circulos siquiátricos que su empatía y capacidades eran resultado de una temprana coneccion con su alpha. Muchos de estos esperaban a que presentara para intensificar el acoso. Incluso uno de ellos había mostrado un interés poco profesional. El Dr. Frederick Chilton.

No había pasado una semana y ya los bullies lo había buscado. Afortunadamente eso había acabado en el momento en que se hizo evidente que tenía un alpha mayor con apellidos. Al menos lo habían dejado en paz, pero tambien los demas estudiantes. Solo se necesitó ver la cicatriz de mordida para que lo ostrizaran. Muchos pensaban que era demasiado joven y sumado a las particularidades de estar dentro del espectro, lo convirtieron contra su voluntad en un hermitaño dentro de los pasillos escolares.

Will se sentía cada vez más desbalanceado, aun más con la empatía surgiendo con fuerza . Al menos podia ver durante las vacaciones a Hannibal, aunque solo por unos días debido a los demandantes estudios del joven. Will estaba agradecido por su presencia. Y tambien con los Lecter por su ayuda. Gracias a ellos nunca les faltó nada a los Graham.

Dejó su mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina y se lavó las manos para empezar con la cena.

La voz de su padre lo sorprendió.

-Estás distraído..discutiste con Hannibal??.

Dijo el señor Graham arrastrando la lengua al hablar,los viernes bebía mientras miraba los partidos en tv. Will no había hecho comentarios al respecto. El señor Graham se sentó lentamente en la silla de la mesa de la cocina. Will continuó preparando la cena sin voltear.

-No..pero hace una semana que no se contacta..estoy preocupado..es todo.  
\- No te preocupes ..Sabes que su estilo de vida es demandante. Te llamará pronto..

Will se mordió los labios. Un nudo en su garganta y una presión en su pecho le indicaban lo contrario. Algo había pasado.

*  
Will permaneció despierto en su cama hasta que el reloj de la mesa de noche marcó las 12. Cerró los ojos y se giró sobre su estómago. Hacía 3 semanas que no sabían nada de los Lecter. El dinero de su mensualidad aún seguía siendo depositado en su cuenta bancaria, pero eso era un proceso automático que se había establecido años atrás. Su padre había intentado llamarlos, pero no había logrado mucho. Si en una semana más no se comunicaban iría con Will a la embajada para averiguar lo que pudiera.

El joven omega suspiró y cerró los ojos recordando como había pasado la noche de su cumpleaños numero 16 con Hannibal hacía un mes.

  
*

  
Habia sido iniciativa de Will. Culpa de las hormonas, había pensado horas despues, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. 

El alpha lo besaba. Estaban en la cama. Hannibal en pijama y Will en camiseta y boxers. Había venido solo por un par de días. Sus padres se habían quedado en Lithuania con Mischa, quien pronto iniciaría la escuela.

Después de comer una deliciosa cena el Alpha se despedía de el Señor Graham y Will para ir a su hotel. Will le preguntó a su padre si podía pasar la noche con Hannibal. Su padre levantó una ceja ante el pedido y deslizó algo que sacó de su billetera en el bolsillo del joven. Will levantó ambas cejas.

Hannibal esperaba en la puerta para despedirse cuando Will tomó del brazo al alpha y le dijo que iría con él. 

Ahora Hannibal dejaba de presionar sus labios contra los de su omega para recostarse en la cama, pero Will no lo dejó. Su mano asió la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su alpha. Introdujo tímidamente su lengua en la boca de Hannibal. Cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron fue como la chispa que despertó el fuego del deseo en ambos.

Empezó con un suspiro de sorpresa del alpha para luego evolucionar de un lento y sensual intercambio a un beso desordenado. Intercambiaban aliento y los gemidos de Will se mezclaban con los gruñidos de su Alpha. Pronto ambos se tocaban bajo las ropas , buscabando el roce de piel contra piel.

Las manos del Hannibal subieron por debajo de la camiseta de su omega acariciando la espalda del joven adolescente hasta subir a sus hombros para luego bajar sensualmente hasta su cintura. Will rozaba su miembro rígido contra la pierna de su alpha desesperadamente. El omega inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y Hannibal empezó a succionar la pálida columna de su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas con sus dientes seguido por las caricias de su lengua.

Will soltó un gemido necesitado y jadeó el nombre de su amante.

-Hannibal...

El alpha los giró para cubrir el cuerpo del joven con el suyo. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a despojar de la camiseta a su omega. Cuando ésta calló al suelo, Will ayudó a Hannibal a quitarse la parte de arriba de su pijama. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el vello del pecho del alpha, quien gruñía bajito por el deseo.

En un movimiento muy rápido Hannibal se abalanzó sobre el muchacho para succionar una de sus tetillas. Abusando con sus dientes la rosácea y abultada piel. Las manos de Will se encontraron en su cabello, sosteniendo la cabeza del alpha en su lugar. Hannibal pasó a la otra tetilla para darle el mismo rudo tratamiento.

Las manos de Will bajon al borde de sus boxers, que mostraban una mancha evidente adelante y otra por debajo de su perineo. Hannibal lo detuvo con sus manos en las muñecas de éste. Will contestó rápido.

-Condón..en el bolsillo de mis jeans..

Dijo tembloroso el joven omega. Hannibal inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Planeaste esto?  
-Jaja en realidad no..pero papá me dió el ..

Hannibal río bajito y le ayudó a bajar la arruinada ropa interior. Las manos del alpha empezaron a recorrer con reverencia el cuerpo del joven omega.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Will suspiró y cerró los ojos al sentir las recorrer cada parte de su ser. No los abrió aún cuando sintió que el alpha tomó sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas para levantarlas y separarlas. Will suspiró. El miembro del Alpha lo penetraba por primera vez. Gimió e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás. Hannibal le susurraba palabras dulces al oído. Animándolo a aceptarlo lentamente, centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de él.

Esperó unos segundos y le deij en voz baja.

-Dime si es demasiado.. no quiero lastimarte...  
-Hannibal...

Cada penetración era lenta y profunda. Will suspiraba cada vez que los muslos del alpha tocaban sus glúteos. El miembro lo llenaba incómodamente, pero después de un tiempo la sensación se tornó placentera, tan fuerte y tan poderosa que lo hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo. Era como si estuviera en una burbuja de placer en la que solo existían él y Hannibal.

Con cada penetración sentía que su cuerpo se elevaba en éxtasis hasta un punto en que sintió el nudo de Hannibal deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo.

El alpha se mordió los labios, pero no dejó de mirar al joven omega mientras continuaba moviéndose tanto como le permitia su nudo. El sudor caía por sus sienes. Las mejillas del omega lucian un rubor intenso. Will no apartaba la vista del Alpha. Sus ojos entreabiertos de placer estaban húmedos por las lágrimas de la inicial estrechez.

A medida que se acercaba al climax cerró los ojos. Las sensaciones eran aumentadas por la ausencia temporal de dicho sentido. Podía sentir como el miembro de Hannibal estimulaba las paredes en su interior. Escuchaba los gemidos de su Alpha. Cada punto de contacto y roce con su piel. Todo maximizado.

Se mordió los labios cuando Hannibal enterró sus colmillos en la parte donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. Un poco de sangre tiñó los dientes del alpha. Empezó a lamer la herida. El joven omega jadeaba , su respiración entrecortada. Su miembro liberaba en ráfagas intermitentes su traslúcida semilla sobre los estómagos y pechos de ambos. 

El alpha aceleró sus movimientos. Estaba cerca de terminar. Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del omega para luego jadear su nombre al momento de terminar dentro del cálido vientre de su amante. 

Will continuó sosteniéndolo por los costados. Sus manos que antes habían dejado marcas en la espalda del alpha ahora acariciaban su piel. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Hannibal levantó su cabeza del cuello pálido de su omega para mirarlo a los ojos. El muchacho el sonrió. Se besaron lánguidamente por unos momentos. Después Hannibal los giró para descansar sobre sus costados, mientras esperaban que el nudo se desinflara.

En el lapso de tiempo en el que tardó en regresar a su tamaño normal intercambiaron besos tiernos y caricias. Aprendiendo mutuamente con el tacto cada rincón del cuerpo del otro. Cada centímetro de piel que no pudieron explorar en la desesperación inicial de unir sus cuerpos por primera vez. Para Will eso fue lo mejor después de bajar de la cima del éxtasis para disfrutar de la calma y paz posteriores, donde palabras de amor y admiración fueron intercambiadas.

  
*

  
En el presente Will abrazó la almohada con fuerza y trató de dormir. El recuerdo trajo lágrimas a su ojos y un dolor agudo empezó a manifestarse en lo más profundo de su pecho. Horas después cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por su ventana cayó en un cansado sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

Largos meses pasaron desde que Hannibal desaparecio de la vida de Will. 

El joven omega había afrontado grandes cambios. Su padre y el habían ido a la embajada y solicitado ayuda para saber de los Lecter. Lo único que había resultado de innumerables visitas y llamadas y correspondencia era que los Lecter habían muerto como resultado de un horrendo crimen. Se creía que Hannibal había sobrevivido por que solo se encontraron 3 cuerpos tras el incendio que consumió el castillo de los Lecter. Se presumía que había sido ultimado en el bosque y enterrado, pero después de 8 meses de investigar por su cuenta Will supo que aún estaba con vida.

En la pantalla de un amarillento monitor leyó las diapositivas de diarios viejos. Will juntó los puntos para dilusidar las lagunas que habían entre reportajes e informes investigativos. Con ayuda de su empatía tuvo la certeza de que había sobrevivido . Permanecio por un breve tiempo en un refugio para indigentes, pero luego su rastro se perdió entre varios refugios y las calles de la ciudad capital. Nadie lo habia visto con certeza. Solo artículos menores de revistas sensacionalistas y diarios amarillistas mostraban declaraciones dudosas de testigos o transeúntes que creían haberlo visto en las calles.

Al menos estaba vivo. Will se conformó con esa verdad. No sabía en que condiciones estaba o si habia sufrido heridas que le impedían de alguna manera recordar a su Omega. Amnesia o condiciones incapacitantes cruzaron la mente del joven, quien trataba de darle una explicación al silencio y la ausencia. 

Pasaron los años y Will aprendió a vivir con la herida. Se concentró en su padre y en los estudios. Pronto terminaría la secundaria. Había sido difícil. Algunos periódicos o tabloides de baja categoría lo acosaban de vez en cuando. Habia disminuido a casi nada el acoso desde que entró en el sistema educativo pero al acercarse a sus 18 años, edad en que la mayoría de los omegas tenían su primer heat, el acoso aumentó exponencialmente. Tuvo que cambiar varias veces de escuela. Hasta que logró graduarse de preparatoria.

Un día cuando enviaba aplicaciones a universidades y borraba algunis mails de el Infame Doctor Frederick Chilton, autor de un libro que basaba el estudio de las uniones prematuras en el caso particular de Will, su padre recibio una carta.

Noticias de la muerte de la madre de Will golpearon duramente al señor Graham. De ahí en más fue un espiral de agonía para la pequeña familia.

El alcoholismo de su padre empeoraba cada vez más. La relación se hacía cada vez más tensa. Will sospechaba que era por que se parecía más y más a su madre con el pasar del tiempo. Hasta que a mitad del primer año de universidad, el padre de Will sucumbió a la cirrosis.

Al principio no sabia que hacer. era demasiado el dolor. Pero tuvo la suerte de al menos tener una amistad que lo ayudó a sobrellevar la perdida y la soledad sin agobiarlo como las demas personas.   
Su nombre era Alana.

  
*

  
Will caminaba por las áreas verdes del campus. Se dirigía a una modesta y pequeña cafetería que estaba a unas calles . La mensualidad que recibía de los Lecter le permitía pagarse la prestigiosa alma mater únicamente. Así que había tomado un trabajo como asistente de conservador en el área de biología en uno de los museos dede ciudad y su turno era mayormente nocturno. 

No trabajaba todos los días, pero era suficiente como para permitirle estudiar y ganar experiencia en el campo de la entomología. Lo que era ideal para su carrera. Trataba de no pensar en Hannibal esos días, enfocándose en su carrera y estudios para no dar paso a la nostalgia y dolor.

Pasó al lado de una joven que tenía en sus manos el libro del Dr. Chilton. Will arrugó la cara y habló sin pensar.

-Ugghhh...no puedo creer que leas esa basura..

La joven alpha levantó la mirada y lo miró con curiosidad. Levantando el mentón mientras cruzaba las piernas. Cerró el libro en su regazo sin dejar de mirar al atractivo omega enfrente suyo.

-Ah sí? Hay alguna razon por la que no debería?..

Dijo la joven levantándo una ceja en señal de desafío.

Will parpadeó.

-ahmmm pues ..por que no tiene fundamento científico se basa en especulación y suposiciones de la vida privada de un omega..es denigrante y poco ético. Ni siquiera expande su estudio a más de fdo parejas. Se enfoca en un único omega..!!!

La vehemencia y tenacidad con la que defendía su opinión y expresaba su disgusto el joven, le agrado de inmediato a Alana. Definitivamente se trataba de Will Graham. La joven sonrió. Abrió el libro en una página particular donde se mostraba una fotografía furtiva tomada en la calle de un adolescente idéntico a su interlocutor.

Will se sorprendió, pero reaccionó rápido y le arrebató el libro para arrijarlo en el contenedor de basura que estaba a unos pasos de la banca donde estaba sentada la joven alpha.

En vez de molestarse y gritarle, como esperaba , Will percibió admiración proveniente de la joven mujer. Alana rió a carcajadas. Will no sabía que hacer. La joven se levantó y le ofreció su mano.

-Alana Bloom...un placer..

Will estrechó la mano por educación con una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro. Ella sonreía y él estaba más que avergonzado por la situación. Así empezó una larga amistad..


	10. Chapter 10

La ventana de la habitación crujió un poco. La única ventana de un diminuto apartamento que había alquilado para no estar rodeado de gente en el campus. Estaba cerca de la universidad y era terriblemente pequeño, pero le servía a sus necesidades más básicas y el alquiler lo podía costear con su pequeño salario de asistente de curador.

Will abrio los ojos de inmediato. Se estaba acostumbrado a estas visitas semanales. Pero no en una forma positiva. Despues de todo, terminaba con mas confusión y enojo, hasta la siguiente ocasión en que llegara su intruso.

Desde el inicio de la universidad había sido difícil no solo adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, a la poca empatía de las personas a su alrededor. Sin amigos y su enfoque volcado totalmente, sentia como si avanzaba automáticamente hacia un fin. Al menos había podido estudiar lo que deseaba, pero se sentia solo. Hacía varios años que no escuchaba nada de Hannibal. Al inicio pensó que se había casado o se había olvidado de él. Pero conforme pasaban los años el vacío de su ausencia le dolía más. No pensó volverlo a ver. Tal vez ya lo habría olvidado. Todo eso cambió unos años después de haber iniciado la universidad.

La primer visita fue aterradora. Creyó que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada:

Una voz susurrando su nombre lo despertó de una pesadilla. Una figura sombría estaba parada junto a la ventana de su pequeño apartamento. Will se sentó asustado. Aún temblaba por causa del sueño aterrador. El espectro se acercó. Una punzada de terror recorrió su columna y entónces...lo percibió.

El aroma de su Alpha.

En un parpadeo lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y corrió hacia el area de su cocina . La figura lo siguió lentamente. Debía ser un sueño. Un producto de su imaginación provocado por la nostalgia de su pasado.

Llenó un vaso con agua fria del grifo y empezó a beber lo más rápido que pudo. Debía despertarse pronto. Estaria en un estado de sonambulismo?. Aún sentía la presencia a sus espaldas. Con una mano temblorosa encendió la luz de la cocina.

Era Hannibal.

Usaba una gabardina larga que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. El labio inferior de Will temblaba con las emociones. Quería llorar, pero se trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta para preguntar en un susurro.

-Por que??

La figura no contestó, solo continuó su acercamiento. Empezó a abrazarlo y Will se dejó caer en sus brazos. Lloraba de frustración y nostalgia. Sentia íra y miedo. Lloro en su hombro un largo rato mientras las manos del alpha dibujaban circulos en su espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

Hannibal solo suspiró. Tener a su omega en los brazos le hizo sentir una calma que no había sentido desde la muerte de Mischa. Lo abrazó con fuerza ,mientras el joven lloraba. Debía volver a Florencia. No podía quedarse. En un impulso lleno de nostalgia habia ido a buscar a Will. Sabia que ya no era el mismo. Su estilo de vida era muy peligroso para tener una pareja. Se había reinventado y en su vida no podía haber nadie más. Will no entendería. Le temería e inevitablemente se marcharía o tendría que matarlo..pero Hannibal no podía. Ambas cosas significaban la muerte en vida para el alpha. Esta sería su última ocasión de verlo una vez más.

Cuando se separaron los ojos de Will, enormes y azules llenos de ira y de amor en iguales y convulsas proporciones lo miraban. Desnudaban su alma. Desgarraban su corazón.

Hannibal lo besó entonces. Sus lenguas tocándose transmitiendo la nostalgia de casi una década. Sus gemidos se entrelazaban con suspiros y lágrimas dispersas. Se devoraban el uno al otro. Todo pensamiento racional se fue con el viento.

Continuaron besándose por largo rato hasta que Will lo empujó con todas sus fuerza apartándolo de sí. El alpha se permitió unos segundos de confusión y se acercó nuevamente, pero el joven le dió un certero puñetazo en el pómulo. Rompió el labio inferior de Hannibal. El alpha lo había visto venir y lo había recibido..como una disculpa. Si Will deseaba golpearlo más él lo permitiría. Sería su penitencia, pero no se iría sin demostrale con su cuerpo y alma cuanto lo amaba aún.

Al ver la sangre gotear del labio roto, involuntariamente Will extendió la mano hacia su alpha. Hannibal la tomó entre las suyas besándola. Era como si tratara de pedir perdón pero sin palabras. Will se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, pero ésta vez el alpha alzó por los glúteos a Will y lo llevó hasta la cama desarreglada. Las ropas calleron al suelo. Dientes y uñas dejaban huellas temporales sobre la piel de ambos. Besos desesperados marcaban cada respiro. La lengua del omega lamía la cortada en el labio del alpha con ternura.

Cuando el nudo del Alpha entró finalmente al cuerpo de Will, ambos lloraron por la potencia de sus emociones. La espalda de Hannibal estaba marcada por las uñas de su omega. Las rojizas marcas se movían sinuosamente con cada movimiento certero del alpha. Will gemía en cada penetración. Cuando el nudo los enllavó, el omega gritó en extasis. El resultado de su clímax manchaba los estómagos de ambos. Hannibal continuó penetrándolo en cortas embestidas, mientras el omega aún montaba las ultimas onlas de placer de su primer orgásmo.

Hannibal gruñó. Su miembro llegando lo más profundo que podía dentro del cálido cuerpo debajo de él. Descargó toda su semilla dentro de su omega. Ambos jadeaban.

Will sintió miedo por un momento. Una punzada de temor en su corazón ante la posibilidad de que esto fuera adiós y el alpha se marcháse. El miedo salió de su mente en esos momentos al sentir la mano del alpha en su miembro.

El alpha estaba determinado a llevarlo al clímax una vez mmá. Su miembro aún duro dentro del cuerpo del omega. Continuó moviéndose, extrayendo los más sensuales gemidos de placer del joven. El nudo del alpha se infló imposiblemente un poco más. Los movimientos de la mano del alpha lo llevaban al precipio nuevamente.

Llegó al borde. Miró hacia el abismo y no tuvo miedo. Se dejo llevar por la brisa que alborotaba sus rizos proveniente del abismo negro a sus pies y ...se dejó caer.

Terminó, mientras Hannibal dejaba marcas de sus dedos en sus caderas. Marcas que al día siguiente serían la prueba de que no había sido un sueño. Pregunta que se haría mucho después de que desaparecieran de su piel.

Un flujo de semen llenó su vientre. Will se sintió cálido, amado, completo, en paz. Como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. 

Terminó al mismo tiempo que el alpha se inclinaba para besarlo. Will se desmayó por la potencia del orgasmo.

A la mañana siguiente la prueba de que su noche fue real eran los moretones en su cuello y pecho que coincidían con las marcas de dedos en sus caderas. El alpha lo había limpiado y arropado antes de desaparecer nuevamente en su vida.

La duda y el desasosiego malograrían sus noches hasta unos meses después, cuando el intruso hiciera costumbre sus visitas. 

Hannibal nunca contestaba sus preguntas. La única vez que escuchaba su voz era cuando gemía su nombre. Will esta confundido.

Su mente hizo el salto de la muerte de tío Robertus Lecter con la conducta esquiva de su alpha. Lo había leído en los periódicos. Tenía tantas preguntas y no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Hannibal probablemente no le contestaría tampoco. Se marcharia para no volver si insistía?.


	11. Chapter 11

Will nunca preguntó. Hannibal continuó visitándolo como esa noche.

Sintió sus labios rosar la piel de su cuello y bajar hasta su pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron a la primera succión de la boca del Alpha. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, incentivando al alpha a succionar más sus tetillas. Cuando estuvo cubierto de moretones desde el pecho hasta el interior de sus muslos abrió los ojos para ver al alpha desvistiéndose rápido.

Will jadeaba y entónces se giró para ponerse en cuatro. Hannibal lo penetró lentamente. Su pecho estaba pegado a la espalda de Will. Empezó a penetrarlo en rápidas embestidas que los dejaban jadeando a ambos por el esfuerzo. Ésta vez Hannibal dejó toda intención de ser delicado. 

Tuvieron sexo salvaje hasta la madrugada.

Antes de que los rayos del sol entraran por la ventana el alpha dió un paso hacia ella. Los dedos de Will rozaron los suyos, reluctantes a dejarlo ir. El alpha lo miró con duda en sus ojos . Segundos después la duda se despejó y lo miró con ternura , pero al final volvió a irse. 

Will suspiró y cerró los ojos. La frustración se estaba embotellado poco a poco. Un día iba a explotar.

Otro par de meses pasarían hasta la próxima visita de Hannibal. 

  
*

  
En el segundo año de su carrera, después de varios meses de ausencia, Hannibal volvió a buscarlo.

El joven omega estaba tratando de dormir. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el antebrazo apoyado en la frente. No escuchó la ventana abrirse.

Unos labios rozaron los suyos y se asustó. Hannibal tomó sus muñecas y las apartó de su rostro. Le sonrió. Will extrañaba su voz. Ya no resistía la incertidumbre. No tenerlo a su lado. El miedo de que los últimos asesinatos del chesapeke reapper eran de su autoría.

Había visto más señales en las fotografrias de internet. El nivel de detalle, el conocimiento médico, el arte, el simbolismo. Todo era muy similar a la forma en que fué encontrado el tío Robertus. Durante años Will había estudiado esa y otras muertes similares.

Curiosamente los ultimos tableaux habían sido de personas que le parecían familiares a Will. No lo recordó por un buen tiempo.. pero después, en sus sueños , se le presentaban recuerdos fugaces de haber visto esos rostros y haber oido esas voces silenciadas.

Will estaba horrorizado. Divido entre terror, y ternura. Las dos ultimas víctimas habían sido expuestas de manera artística. Con respecto a la primera, Will no podía recirdre una conexión anterior. Pero las otras dos estaban frescas en su memoria.

La mujer había comentado despectivamente sobre su aspecto en una tienda de ropa. Will solo la había ignorado, pero eso no había detenido a la altanera mujer de continuar sus quejas en vos alta. 

Su cuerpo había sido vestido de finas túnicas blancas que le rozaban los talones. Unos alambres muy finos la sostenían contra el altar de una iglesia majestuosa. Su cabello rubio liso parecía brillar con los rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales. Sus manos juntas en súplica y sus ojos cerrados hacia el cielo. La boca bien abierta en una última nota coral silenciada por la muerte. Parecía estar cantando a los cielos. En su cuello había una pequeña insición que había sido cocida con delicadeza. Sus cuerdas vocales y lengua fueron removidas. Además faltaban algunos órganos.

A Will le pareció precioso y terrible.

El tercer cuerpo era de un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida, hasta que aparecio en las fotos de tattlecrime. Ese día Will había perdido su billetera de camino a casa o eso creyó. El artículo lo esperaba en casa cuando llegó esa noche después del trabajo. Lo raro era que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. 

El sujeto apareció la mañana siguiente sentado en una banca de parque como si estuviera durmiendo. En su vientre vacío de órganos encontraron una urraca muerta. Las manos del hombre estaban cercenadas limpiamente desde sus muñecas y se habían cauterizado con fuego las arterias y vasos sanguíneos, de modo que en sus ropas no habia ni una gota de sangre. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta había un racimo de lirios de los valles. Su significado no se le escapaba a Will.

Las urracas son aves que roban objetos brillantes o valiosos en el imaginario popular y los lirios del valle simbolizan la petición de perdón. El hombre tenía historial criminal como carterista.

Hannibal estaba tratando de protegerlo en una forma retorcida y tenebrosa. Will pasó muchas noches de solitarios meses estudiando esos casos. Sus detalles secretos y simbólicos que eran solo para sus ojos. Lloraba por la ausencia del alpha y se preguntaba si así serían sus vidas hasta el final. No estaba interesado en tener una familia convencional, pero sí quería un hogar. Un hogar hecho por ambos. Se sentía solo.

El omega aceptó el beso, pero cuando Hannibal iba bajando por su cuello, lo detuvo con sus palabras.

-Hannibal..detente.

El alpha se detuvo. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró ...esperado. Will se mordió los labios. Los bordes de sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas. No podía callar más.

-Sé quien eres..se que me proteges..pero que estamos haciendo?..

Hannibal se levantó de encima de él y caminó hasta la ventana. Will saltó de la cama y tomó su mano fuertemente. Debía escucharlo de su boca. Saber si tendrían un futuro..

El alpha suspiró y se dió vuelta para verlo a los ojos. Tomó ambas manos del joven entre las suyas.

-Tienes una carrera Will..puedo ver hacia donde te diriges. Mi vida ahora ya no es compatible con la tuya..un día nuestros mundos van a chocar. No quiero arrastrarte a mi mundo para que luego me odies..

-Que?!...no te odio..puedo sentir tu dolor..el dolor de Mischa..su ausencia..te veo en mis sueños cubierto de sangre. El olor permea mi mente cuando veo tus tableauxs..

Hannibal retrocedió a la mención de su hermana. Will sabía todo. Su chico listo lo había percibido todo. Gracias a su mente extraordinaria había juntado las piezas. Sabía que era el Chesapeake ripper.

El alpha apretó las manos de su omega y miró hacia abajo.Temía que éste momento llegáse.

-"Te amo..Hannibal".

Will le dijo en una voz quebrada y triste. Hannibal lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a besarlo con desesperación. Will casi no podía seguir su ritmo. Le besó con el mismo anhelo.

De pronto Hannibal lo soltó y saltó por la ventana.

Will estaba atónito. Se asomó por la ventana abierta y cuando quiso gritar.. no tenía voz. Un inmenso nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar y le costaba respirar. En la oscuridad de la noche no pudo ver su silueta. Estuvo varios minutos en la ventana hasta que finalmente caminó de regreso a la cama. Se metió entre las sábanas y empezó a llorar.

Se había sentido como un beso de despedida...


	12. Chapter 12

Pasaban las estaciones, los años se amontonaban. La vida seguía y Will seguía con ella, pero a un ritmo más lento.. más apagado. 

En sus cumpleaños un bouquet de rosas rojas aparecía en la mesa de su cocina junto a una botella de vino. La mesada que le era depositada incrementó también. 

Al menos sabía que Hannibal estaba vivo y bien. Siguió estudiando con atención los crimenes que se asemejaban a su estilo. La nostalgia le llenaba de lágrimas en algunas noches de invierno.

A veces sentía como si lo observaban o alguien seguía sus pasos. En una ocasión creyó sentir el aroma del alpha en medio de la multitud cuando se graduó.

Adoptó un cachorro callejero al que llamó Winston. Compró un auto. Aunque no pasó el examen sicológico en la academia fue aceptado tiempo después como docente. Compró una cabaña en Wolftrap, Virginia. Lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, y se sintió un poco conforme con su vida.

En las noches solitarias donde solo tenía la compañía de Winston y un whiskey, pensaba en la última vez que lo había visto y brindaba por él. Donde quiera que estuviese.

Esas noches Winston dormía en su cama. Le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Habia años donde las cosas se sentían más duras de lo ususal. Cuando alguien le preguntaba por su alpha y el dolor que creía enterrado volvía a su entumecido corazon. Ni siquiera había intentado salir con alguien. Apenas lo tocaban sentia que debía huir lo más lejos posible. Pensaba "se sentirá Hannibal igual?..su cama estará tan fría como la mía?.. llevara flores a la tumba de Mischa o la habrá cremado.?..estara aún en el país o habrá vuelto a Lituania?."

  
*

  
Will caminaba de regreso a su oficina cuando percibió un aroma familiar. Su cuerpo entero se congeló por unos segundos. No podía ser..

Dió media cuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente en la dirección contraria. Podía oler el aroma intensificarse a medida que corría hacia la salida. El olor provenía de alguien que había caminado en dirección al estacionamiento.

Ahí lo encontró. Se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta y tuvo que sostenerse del marco de madera para no caer de rodillas.

A unos metros de distancia Hannibal abordaba un Bentley. Su alpha estuvo tan cerca.

Las piernas de Will no respondían. Algunas personas le hablaron para ayudarle, pero Will no escuchaba ni veía a nadie más que a su alpha marchándose del estacionamiento.

Will hizo un esfuerzo y logró levantarse. Corrió hacia su auto y con manos temblorosas lo abrió y trató de encender el vehículo rápidamente para no perder al alpha.

Empezó a seguir el Bentley a distancia suficiente como para que no lo notara..Lo siguió por interminables minutos. Sus manos temblaban y se mordía los labios, su corazon le latia tan fuerte q lo ecuchaba en sus oidos. Continúo siguiéndolo hasta que por fin vió a lo lejos que el auto del alpha estacionaba junto a un edificio.

Will estacionó a unas cuadras de distancia. Observó como Hannibal entraba al lugar y dejó que pasaran varios minutos. DespuDe de unos 10 minutos otro auto llegó. Will estaba calmado aparentemwnte por fuera, pero por dentro su mente corría a mil por hora.

Un hombre corpulento que vestía muy similar a Hannibal entró nerviosamente al edificio.

El joven omega tuvo suficiente, se bajó de su auto y caminó en dirección al lugar. Cuando estuvo cerca notó que era un consultorio. Miró a través de una ventana. El hombre de antes estaba sentado esperando en un sillón mientras leía una revista.

La mirada de Will se desvió. Sus manos temblaban. Hannibal se había quedado en el país. Trabajaba como siquiatra. Estuvo tan cerca todo este tiempo. Maldijo su estupidez de no buscarlo antes. 

Sintió un remolino de emociones en unos segundos. Ira, temor, nostalgia, tristeza y unas ganas increibles de timbtu la puerta a patadas. Cerró los puños e hizo varias respiraciones profundas. Cuando estuvo más calmado camino de regreso a su auto.

Volvería esa noche antes de que terminaran las horas de consulta y esperaría en la sala de espera y luego cuando Hannibal abriera la puerta le rompería la nariz. Asintió para sí mismo y regresó sobre sus pasos, de vuelta a la academia.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Will esperaba. Sus dedos tamborileaban una tonada incongruente en su rodilla. Su mirada vagaba por los rincones del vecindario en la penumbra. 

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y Will observó al mismo hombre regordete salir caminado un poco presuroso. Que clase de paciente ve a su siquiatra dos veces en un solo día?. 

Sintió un poco de nervios, pero luego la punzada de dolor e ira se renovó y dejó de apoyarse en su auto para trotar hasta la puerta por la que entró el sujeto una hora antes. Estaba abierta.

Will se sentó. Empiezaba a tener nervios. La ira se mezclaba con inseguridad. Que ha estado haciendo estos años su alpha?..Su mirada se detuvo en un dibujo enmarcado en la pared. Era un dibujo hecho a mano. Un hombre desnudo, de espaldas con su perfil hacia un lado. Se parecía algo a él. Will sacudió la cabeza para dispersar su pensamientos. Se levantó para ver más de cerca.

Unos segundos después, lentamente bajó su mano del marco. Las puntas de sus dedos habían rozado inconscientemente la obra. Escuchó unos pasos acercarce al otro lado de la puerta. Se giró para darle la espalda. No sabía en ese momento si necesitaba valor o calmar su ira. Ambos sentimientos se revolvían en su estómago.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Alguien aspiró por la boca levemente y un maletín cayó al suelo. Will escuchó todo en el silencio de la sala de espera. Se giraba lentamente. Sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos . Sus puños apretados.

Hannibal estaba frente a él. Los labios entreabiertos y efectivamente, su maletín en el suelo. Will no esperó. Antes de tener dudas avanzó y pasó por su lado rozando su hombro, entrando sin mediar palabra a la oficina del doctor.

El omega empezo a caminar catalogando cada objeto. De ese modo se calmaría más rápido. Concentrándose en su entorno. En las huellas de Hannibal alrededor del espacio. O eso creía Will.

Podía escuchar al otro cerrar lentamente la puerta. Debía estar sorprendido, no lo escuchó levantar el maletin. 

-"Will.."

Susurró el doctor. Will Cerro los ojos. Su tono notoriamente afectado. El omega soltó un suspiro y se giró para ver a su alpha a unos metros.

-"Ven"..

Hannibal caminó hacia él. Una mezcla de su mismo dolor y algo de alegría o incredulidad se dibujaban en su rostro. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Todo fue tan rápido. El puño de Will conectó limpiamente con el pómulo del alpha. Tan fuerte que éste laceró su labio inferior con sus propios dientes. 

El alpha se inclinó un poco a su derecha y su mano cubrió su boca. El dolor explotó en los nudillos de Will. Eso dejaría una marca. El omega se frotó la muñeca. Que bien se sentía.. pensó.

Luego dijo con una voz llena de enojo y amarga satisfacción.

-"Casi diez años!.. Hannibal!... tú.. tú solo te fuiste!..Tan poco significaba para tí?..No contestes...Vete al diablo.."

Will empezó a caminar hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se reusaba a dejar caer hasta que estuviera solo. 

Su muñeca fue halada con poco de fuerza. Will se enojó y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas calleron por sus mejillas. Se giró.

Había un corte en el pómulo del alpha que sangraba apenas y otro corte en el labio inferior que sangraba profusamente. Will entró en panico. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus manos tocaban el aire alrededor del rostro y hombro de Hannibal sin hacer contacto.

-"Oh dios!.. Estás sangrando mucho...yo..oh Hannibal.."  
-"Will... escúchame.."

Will salió del ataque de pánico con la voz del alpha. Su enojo se despertó nuevamente.

-"No!..no voy a escucharte..nop".

Empezó a girarse, pero el alpha lo tomó por las muñecas. Will haló para safarse mientras caminaba más cerca de la puerta. Hannibal dejo ir el peso de su cuerpo contra el del omega atrapándolo contra la puerta de madera. No soltó sus muñecas.

Empezaron a forcejear. La mente traicionera de Will le recordó otros escenarios en los que el cuerpo de Hannibal estaba contra el suyo. Se frustró y con fuerza logró soltar sus muñecas del Alpha. Pero Hannibal aprovechó el momento y lo besó.

El tiempo se detuvo. Los pensamientos de ambos se detuvieron. No había nada más. Ni ruido ni espacio ni luz. Solo el vacío y sus cuerpos juntos. Los labios de Hannibal acariciaban y succionaban los del Will.

El omega suspiró y la lengua del alpha se introdujo probando lentamente con su punta a tientas, buscando la de Will. Éste último gimió y devolvió el beso. Las manos del alpha migraron a las caderas del omega subiendo lentamente por su torso hasta rodear con sus palmas la espalda del joven.

Las manos de Will sostenían en su lugar la cabeza del alpha. El beso se tornó más frenético, más necesitado. Hannibal tomó por los muslos al Omega y lo alzó. Will no dejó de besarlo. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura del alpha. Hannibal se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el diván con Will en sus brazos.

Lo depositó en el mueble interrumpiendo el beso. Se miraron unos segundos. Will acostado en el diván y Hannibal sobre él con una rodilla flexionada entre sus piernas, apoyándose en su manos.

Volvieron a besarse. Las manos de ambos se encargaron rápidamente de las ropas. Cuando estaban completamente desnudos, Hannibal lo cubrió con su cuerpo y empezó a morder el pálido cuello del omega. Besando y mordiendo a su paso mientras bajaba hasta las clavículas donde succionó dejando marcas en ambas.

Luego bajó hasta el pecho del omega y tomó en su boca una erecta tetilla. Will arqueó su cuerpo y jadeó. Sus manos se hundían en el cabello del Alpha. Hannibal succionó y mordió hasta que dejó roja la tetillas, luego pasó a la otra mientras una de su manos levantaba la pierna de Will por debajo de su rodilla.

El aroma del omega lo intoxicaba. Podía sentir en su boca el sabor de su lubricante. No quería esperar más y por la manera en que las uñas de su omega arañaban sus hombros, intuía que Will tampoco.

En un solo movimiento penetró al joven. Will gritó un poco. Gritó que fue consumido de inmediato por la boca del alpha. Las piernas de Will rodearon la cintura de Hannibal. Sus talones empujaban el cuerpo de su alpha insistentemente hacia sí.

Hannibal empezó con gran velocidad a penetrarlo una y otra vez. Will inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Los cuerpos de ambos expresando cuanto se extrañaban el uno al otro.

Mientras más tiempo se conectaban sus cuerpos, sus mentes empezaron a sincronizarse. Volvían a percibirse el uno al otro. Esa capacidad que antes habia ido aminorando con el paso de los años, ahora volvía con tanta fuerza como la primera vez que se vieron.

Will jadeó.

-"Alpha..."


	14. Chapter 14

  
Hannibal lo penetró con fuerza haciendo que el joven involuntariamente inclinara su cabeza a un lado, mientras de su boca salían sonidos que volvían loco de deseo al alpha. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera poseer al otro y ser poseído. 

En la desesperación de su cópula, Hannibal enterró sus colmillos en perfecta alineación con la marca anterior en la glándula de su Omega. Reabriendo la conección que ambos iniciaron cuando eran niños aún. Will gimió de dolor por un segundo y luego se torno en de placer que se prolongó.

Hannibal había perforado la piel y ahora lamía la sangre del cuello de su omega. Sus caderas reanudaron su movimiento salvaje. Will enterró sus dientes en el hombro del alpha. Dejando marcas en la piel. Se pondrían rojas en unas horas. Hannibal deseó que pudiese perforar con sus dientes de omega la piel de su hombro. Dejar huella de que le pertenecía por igual a su omega.

En un momento el mundo de Will giró tan rápido que no supo lo que pasaba por un par de segundos. Su mejilla estaba apoyada en el cuero del diván. El alpha le había dado vuelta y ahora lo levantaba por sus caderas para volver a penetrarlo con más insistencia. Will gimió al ser empalado nuevamente en el miembro de Hannibal.

Sus brazos se extendieron para aferrarse al borde del mueble. Hannibal lo penetraba aún más fuerte y profundamente. Casi le parecía sentirlo en su cervix. De pronto el nudo del alpha empezó a inflarse. Will jadeaba el nombre del alpha.

Hannibal gruñía amenazadoramente. Will empezó a ronronear para complacerlo. El nudo se expandió por completo y el alpha ya no podía moverse mucho. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre Will. Sus manos acariciaban los costados del omega. Empezó a besar su cuello, mientras aún se movían sus caderas. Terminaba dentro del joven.

Will sintió la calidez de su semilla llenar sus paredes internas y ronroneó aún más. Sentía que su vientre se distendía con la cantidad de semen que era depositado dentro de él. Hannibal tomó su rostro forzándolo a girar hacía un lado. Una mano en su mandíbula guiándolo hacia su boca. Se besaron dos segundos, en los que sus lenguas se encontraban y el gemido de sorpresa de Will los detuvo. El omega terminaba sin ser tocado.

*  
Mas de cuarenta minutos después ambos estaban en el diván. El nudo de Hannibal se había desinflado y ambos descansaban en sus costados. Will de espaldas a Hannibal. El alpha lo rodeaba con sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente. Estaban en silencio.

Hannibal susurró en el oído de su omega.

-"Perdóname Will..no quería manchar tu vida..tus logros con mi oscuridad..pero no pude dejarte del todo..Por eso te buscaba..por eso aún después que me fui seguí ..vigilandote.."

Will recordó todas las veces en las que se sintió vigilado y todos los regalos que recibió en su cumpleaños. El alpha siguió hablando.

-"Pero éste año.. después de verte a distancia y cuidarte...a mi manera..no pude resistir.. tenía que ver donde trabajabas.. tenía que buscarte.. desafortunadamente cuando fuí tu no estabas en tu oficina.. pensé en volver otro día..sin las manos vacias.."

Will río como roncando un poco.

-"Que?..un ramo de rosas?.."  
-"No..algo más contundente.."

Will se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Las manos de Hannibal descansaban en sus caderas. Acariciando tentativamente. Aún tenía miedo al rechazo. Will podía sentirlo a través de su conección. La mano del omega acarició las hebras de cabello cerca de su oreja. Hannibal inclinó el rostro hacia su mano.

-"Dejame verte..como solo yo puedo..dejame ver".

Hannibal asintió levemente y Will cerró sus ojos. El péndulo se balanceaba. Vió los crímenes. El arte a la que elevó a sus victimas. Vió rudeza y desprecio. Las vió tratándolo a él mismo con desdén. Casi todos habían afrentado de una manera u otra al omega. Hannibal los extraía de éste mundo para que no volviesen a despreciar ni uno solo de los cabellos de Will. Otros solo eran cerdos que habían tratado de sacar ventaja del doctor en algun momento. Pero eran tan pocos. Vió a Miriam aún viva. Más tarde esa noche le diría que la liberara. No era necesario que siguiera protegiendo a Will. Ya no más.

Will abrió sus ojos exalando lentamente y vió los ojos cristalinos del alpha llenarse de lágrimas. Will acortó la distancia y lo besó suavemente.

-"Todo este tiempo creí que te habías olvidado de mí..Me heriste Hannibal ".  
-" Mylimasis, por favor.. perdóname ..No sé donde empiezas tú ni donde termino yo..estamos fusionados el uno al otro.."

Se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo.

*

  
Will estaba visiblemente fastidiado. No era el hecho de que Jack le hubiese pedido ayuda. Era algo simple en realidad lo que lo molestaba: que ahora la escencia del alpha estaba en sus lentes y Hannibal lo percibiría al momento en que Will llegara a casa. 

Will había tenido que soportar el olor camino a casa aún después de haber lavado sus lentes. Afortunadamente días después el alpha le había obsequiado un par más elegante y ergonómico. Gajes de su naturaleza omega, supuso.

Pero ahora estaba llendo hacia la oficina del alpha horas después de haberlo ayudado con una escena de crímen. No satisfecho con su ayuda ahora le pedía que se reuniera con él minutos antes de una clase. Will debía correr si queria empezar a tiempo.

La reunión avanzó y llegó a un punto interesante. Will fingió no conocer a Hannibal y éste le siguió el juego.

Will accedió a estar bajo la mirada del siquiatra y continuar ayudando a Jack en los casos bajo ciertas condiciones. Jack estaba intrigado por la flexibilidad y relativa calma de Will. Hasta que Will abrió la boca y la mente de Jack fue un caos de cacofonías por unos segundos.

-" ...mis condiciones son que mi alpha me acompañe a las escenas de crimen. Te enviaré un estimado de mis honorarios por hora y extras por gastos de viaje ..si es necesario viajar en avión o entre estados.. Además no puedo extenuarme mucho debido a mi embarazo. Así que si me disculpan señores .."

-"Un momento!.. nunca te conocí un alpha y ahora dices que estás embarazado?!.."

Hannibal calmadamente tomó la mano de Will. Ambos aún sentados y sonriendo tranquilamente a Jack. El alpha estaba anonadado. Con la boca un poco abierta al ver las manos de ambos hombres juntas.

Will aprovechó el momento y se levantó.

-"Sip!..2 meses..y si no hay nada más..me disculpan caballeros debo vomitar.."

Will salió caminado con tranquilidad de la oficina.

  
*

  
Descargó una vez más el inodoro y siguió cepillándose los dientes. Tomó agua y escupió los últimos rastros de bilis. Tomaba más agua cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura.

-"Uhggg te odio...como pudiste embarazarme...solo fue una vez en tu consultorio por dios!"..

-"Y después me hiciste sufrir por unas semanas más, Mylimasis .. hasta que aceptaste mi anillo.."

-"Si bueno..te lo merecías.. Hannibal?"..

-"mmm.."

Contestó mientras besaba distraídamente el cuello de su omega sin soltarlo. Will inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de su alpha.

-"Quiero viajar a Florencia.. después de que nazca..mmm me siento viejo.. soy demasiado viejo para esto.."

-"Como desees..y a riesgo de sonar como el título del libro de Chilton..eres el omega más joven del mundo.. y debo agregar bello también.."

Will se separó de él y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta no sin antes tomar su bolso mensajero.

-"Uhggg me voy a dar mi clase antes de que me convenzas de tener sexo otra vez en mi oficina y alborote a los alphas entre mis estudiantes..Te veo luego, amor.."

Hannibal sonrió. Bajó la cabeza y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Will no se había dado cuenta del apodo cariñoso que había escapado por primera vez de su boca . 

FIN


End file.
